The present invention relates to a contact arrangement having several contact levers which are pivoted relative to each other in a holder wherein the holder in turn can be moved about a stationary bearing for switching on and off.
A contact arrangement of this type has become known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,274. For the behavior of such a contact arrangement when switching a large current such as can occur in the operation of low-voltage circuit breakers, not only the contact-making properties of the contacts touching each other, but also mechanical properties of the contact arrangement are of considerable importance. For instance, attraction forces act between adjacent contact levers through which the current therefore flows in the same direction, while the entire movable part of the contact arrangement can be subjected to lateral magnetic forces. In conjunction with unavoidable bearing play, these influences lead to a relative displacement of the contact overlays which not only causes wear due to friction of the contact surfaces relative to each other, but also to splattering and burn-off.